Amourshipping: One More Night
by UncivilPizza
Summary: My latest story! I couldn't wait to upload this, so here we are. The theme of this story is gonna be Yandere Serena, so I've rated it T. Anyway, it cuts close to a lemon, but there's no proper sex, or swearing. Just wanted to be safe. So, without further ado, jump right in!


Hey everyone, and welcome to my new one-shot! Sorry it has interrupted my Osiris schedule, but I was desperate to upload this, so enjoy!

\--

It hurt a lot. It always hurts to leave friends behind. But this, this was something different.

"Ash, are you OK?" asked Misty over the phone.

"I'm fine, it's just-" I sighed, "I'm gonna miss them so much."

"It'll be OK, Ash. You'll always have the opportunity to see them again," she answered, "Anyway, it'll be great to see some old friends again. I've been organizing a meet up soon, when you come over!"

"OK, I'll see you in a week or so, then I'll go check out this Alola reigon!" I said, slightly happier.

"Love you!" She probably would have carried on, but I didn't want to hear her get all soppy.

The call was cut off short, as I noticed a person watching me. Serena.

I wondered if she heard what I said. I mean, I planned to tell them, but I knew it would be hard. Especially for her. She didn't do a great job of hiding her feelings, and I knew she liked me, but I didn't really want to have to disappoint her. What with all of my moving about.

"Ash?" she asked, "You're leaving?" I turned round to answer her, when I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Serena, I meant to tell you, but-" I began, but she span around on her heel and ran.

I had to give it to her, she was fast, but I eventually caught up with her in a local park.

Serena was on her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Every so often, she punched the floor, scratching her hands.

"Hey, Serena," I asked, "Are you alright?"

"N-no," she choked.

"Wanna talk about it?" I was worried now. She was a generally open person, especially to me. Now, she wouldn't even talk to me.

Serena shook her head. I simply nodded, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Shall we go back to the hotel?" I asked. She nodded.

\--

By the time we had reached the hotel, Bonnie had already gone to bed. Clemont waited for us in the lobby.

"What's up, Serena?" asked Clemont, warmly.

"She doesn't really want to talk about it, Clemont," I replied for her.

The blonde Gym Leader nodded. "I see," he said, "But if you ever want to talk about it, just remember, we're your friends."

Then, Serena walked away. Clemont stood up, but I placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Serena's probably going to bed, Clemont," I said, "She's tired." Then, I stretched. "Come to think of it, so am I."

"So, what was up?" asked Clemont. He didn't force the issue, but he, like me, seemed concerned.

"This one's gonna be a shocker, Clem, but..." I started. Clemont gestured for me to continue. "I'm leaving Kalos."

Apparently I had caught him offguard. However, he tried not to show it.

"So, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"In about a week," I replied, "Whenever I can find a flight."

"Well," he began, "You can be sure we'll miss you."

"Same here," I replied. Then, the room fell silent. Without needing to talk, we decided to go to bed.

\--

When we woke up, the days just seemed to fly by. Mainly because we had a lot of fun, for our last week together. Battle tournaments, movies, even a concert.

But Serena didn't seem able to enjoy it. I knew why. We all felt it.

It was the last day that hit hardest. I woke up with a pit in my stomach. No-one talked at breakfast. Not even Bonnie.

The same went for lunch, except Serena breaking it for a brief moment, by offering home-baked cookies.

At the end of the day, we took a taxi to the Lumiose Airport. When we arrived, Bonnie was holding in tears. I was too.

She was the first to say goodbye. I knelt down, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, it'll be alright," I said, in my most soothing voice, "We'll always be friends. And as soon as I get a chance, I'll visit you three. Promise."

She nodded, then pulled away, and stood behind Serena.

Then, Clemont reached out his hand. At least he wasn't going to break down. I knew it.

"Thanks for all you've given to me. To us." his voice was nearly completely steady. But tears were in his eyes.

I nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Clemont. For all your advice." I was close to breaking down myself.

The Lumiose twins left. Their house wasn't far, and Bonnie wanted to go. That left Serena.

"Hey, Serena," I said, "You know, you can always call me." I didn't want her to cry.

Then, she threw her arms around my neck.

"Ash," she whispered, "I didn't want you to leave-" She was cut off by my lips. Kissing her cheek.

"I know," I said, holding her waist, "I didn't want this either."

Then she broke down. Sobbed into my shoulder, until she had no tears left.

"Pro- Promise you'll call me," she said.

"Kay," I said, "I will."

Then, she took my hand.

"Come on, Ash. I'll keep you company," she said.

We walked into the airport holding hands.

After we got through the passport sections, we sat down together, possible for the last time in a while.

I got tired. The flight was delayed. I hoped she wouldn't mind, but I rested my head on Serena's shoulder. My eyes closed, and I fell into oblivion.

\--

I woke up after what seemed like hours. But not in the airport. I was in a bed.

My arms and legs were tied to the bedposts with pink silk. I was blindfolded and gagged with the same material, but the silk didn't entirely block my sight, just made it hard to make out details.

One of the worse parts was I was half-naked. Someone had gone to the trouble of taking my clothes off, save my boxer shorts.

I tried to figure out who did it. Team Rocket were a candidate, but they had never done something this elaborate. Team Flare were defeated, save maybe a couple of nutty Neo-Flare kind of people. But they would have used red, not pink, and certainly not silk.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shadow. In the corner. From this shadow, I could tell a lot about them.

There was a knife in my captor's hands. Always a bad thing if you're bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

The only other thing I could see about the person was that they were female. I could tell from the bust, and their hips, which swung as the shadow advanced onto me.

Very enticing, I would have thought, if she didn't churn my stomach with every step she took.

The shadow made it to me. I felt pressure on my legs, as she crawled up my body.

The knife rose. Fell down. And in one swift movement, cut my blindfold, revealing my captor's identity.

Serena. Wearing my clothes. Lying on top of my bare chest.

"Hey, Ashy," she said in a seductive purr, "Nice to see you're awake."

I squirmed underneath her, trying to get her off me.

"No need to squirm. You're gonna be here for a while." Serena's voice had dropped to a whisper into my ear, her tongue brushing against my earlobe.

I stopped. Now that I could see, I decided to try and find an escape route. There was a window on the side of the room. A door to the right, probably locked. Nothing else.

Her lips wrapped around my earlobe, making a sort of chewing motion, as if she was nibbling on it. Eventually, she stopped.

"So, I'll bet you're wondering how you got here?" whispered Serena, snapping me back to reality.

I shook my head.

"Wrong answer," she said. Her purr was more of a growl now. The knife in her hand, a big kitchen knife, gleamed, adding effect. I quickly nodded.

"Well," she said, "When you fell asleep, you missed your flight." I regretted sleeping immediatedly.

"Then, when there was nobody else there, I decided to take you back here. I tied you up, then blindfolded you for good measure. As for the gag, well, I didn't want you to interrupt."

My mind had fluttered away to finding an escape route. Serena must have noticed, as her hand trailed downwards, caressing my abs, before going down my waist, and into my boxers.

She fumbled around in there, enjoying the power she had over me, before finding that special male weak point, and squeezing hard, regaining my attention.

"Sorry," she said, "But I wouldn't do anything to harm you." Serena said this in such an innocent voice.

 _'I guess she's right',_ I thought. After all, my Pokeballs were on the bedside table. Pikachu must've been put away in his, as he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I could let you ask a few things. You must have lots of questions!" Her voice had a hint of childlike excitement behind it.

Then, she cut my gag off with a swift slice, cutting close to my cheek. I gasped for breath, even though my breathing wasn't obstructed.

"Where's Pikachu?" I asked. I wasn't letting him fall victim to her capture either.

"Relax, he's in his Pokeball," she said, "He's safe there."

"Where am I?" My tone had softened now that I knew where my partner was.

"Oh, an apartment in Lumiose. My mom rented it in case we needed to stay here." Her voice had now adopted a dreamlike quality, as if she was about to recount a cherished story.

I nodded slowly.

"What are you doing?" I risked. She turned her face to the side at this.

"Ash Ketchum, you ask too many questions. You'll just have to wait and see!" Now she seemed excited.

"Why-" I began, but I was cut off by her long, elegant finger to my lips.

"No more questions, Ashy," she said, in that low, seductive purr, "Now tell me; do you like strawberry?"

I nodded, curious.

"Well," she said, "I'm wearing strawberry lip gloss!" she said, in a singsong voice, "Do you want a taste?"

Without waiting for my opinion, she leant in further, hesitated, then pressed her lips against mine.

After she had lain in this postition for a few seconds, getting comfortable, she dropped her tongue into my mouth, winning an impromptu tongue war, before basically licking out my mouth.

I had heard of this kind of kiss before. Kalos Kissing. I had no personal experience with it. I started to wonder how much experience she had.

This kiss was wild, pure agression. Dominance. All teeth and tongue.

After about a minute (but who's counting?) of this, she pulled back to regain her breath, before repeating the process.

Then, she did something that I didn't expect, and I don't think she planned to do either.

She took my hoodie off her shoulders. Then, off went my her shirt. She kicked off my trousers with ease. Leaving her in her underclothes.

Serena straddled my waist now. Reaching her hands behind her back, she fumbled around for a bit, before spreading her arms, holding the straps so her bra still covered her-well, you get the idea.

She made a big show of removing her bra, taking one cup off at a time, sqeezing them, rubbing them, even shoving them in my face.

After the next part, I didn't think I would ever erase this experience from my mind.

She started to pull down her panties, rubbing her legs, grinding my shins, trying to get a reaction from me.

To sum up my situation now; I was tied up, half naked, in a bed by a naked yandere girl who took pleasure in wearing my clothes and pleasuring herself against my body.

To finish off the day, she lay on top of my chest, one foot inside my boxer shorts, resting her head in the nook between my neck and shoulder.

\--

In the morning, her eyes lit up with excitement, as she realized she could keep me for longer. The feeling wasn't mutual.

"Morning, Ashy," she purred, giving me another Kalos Kiss to rouse me. "Did you sleep good?"

How could I sleep good bound in a bed, with a psycho lying on my chest? I nodded anyway.

"Good, we have loads to do!" she said. "First, I've been thinking, I rewarded you with the pleasure of my body. We're both 18, we've both seen this kind of thing, on the Internet, so I was thinking... you should get naked too!"

I was about to protest, but she leaned in, allowing me to see her face in better definition than I had ever had cause to. Her eyes were slightly dulled, as she outlined my lips with her knife.

"Please, Ashy? For me?" Her voice was so teasing, but I couldn't do it anyway. She obviously took notice of this. "Oh, silly me, you can't do that all tied up like that! Let me help you!"

Serena had some seriously scary skill with a knife, cutting away my boxers with a single stroke. She touched my... length, playing about with it, even kissing it.

At one point, she started to trace around it with her knife, scaring me until she took it away.

"You know, I really like you!" she said, "I was gonna take you to dinner, and ask if you could be my boyfriend. I even have a wedding dress, I was that sure of us. But now, I don't really need it. Really a waste." She genuinely sounded sad.

Then her eyes lit up. "I have an idea! I'll show you right now! I'm sure you'll Iove it!" Then she left the room for about half an hour. The silence was relaxing, but lonely.

\--

She came back in a huge, grand, white dress. She had a flower crown on her head, and even wore the ribbon I bought her a while back in her hair. Breathtaking.

"Woah,' I said, "You look-" Serena leant in, her eyes showing happiness.

"You know, I have cinnamon lip gloss on!" she said in her singsong voice. Serena then plunged into another Kalos Kiss, flavoured with cinnamon. I didn't mind the taste.

While she kissed me, a realization hit me. _'Just how long will I be here?"_ I wondered.

Serena must've guessed, because she pulled away and stared at me.

"You don't know how long you're staying, do you?" She asked, hitting the mark first try.

"Uhhh, out of curiosity, how long am I staying?" I asked. For once, Serena didn't cut off my question.

"Until you're safe." She said.

"From what?" I asked, cursing my mouth.

"Friends. Family. Any distraction from me." Her answer was plain.

"Wha-" I began, but Serena silenced me.

"No need to worry, Ash. You won't mind." She then lay down, and wrapped her arms around me. Her eyes were duller than before, and she seemed to have been pushed over the edge.

"That girl you were talking to. Misty. She's not good for you, Ash."

 _'Neither is this,"_ I thought. But I kept my mouth shut.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"You're staying right here!" she answered, taking off her dress. Then, she crawled in with me. "No more friends. No more Misty. Mine. I found you first." She carried on mumbling until she fell asleep.

In the morning, she seemed to have regained her sanity. She went to shower, then wiped me down with a freezing flannel.

"Can't let my Ashy get all stinky!" she said, as she wiped my lower reigons.

Then, she stood in front of me.

"Ash?" She asked, "I have a question."

"What is it?" I replied politely.

"Do you... love me?" She asked, "Because the only reason you're here is because I love you."

"Yeah, I do. I do. It feels so damn good to tell you that." For once, I felt like I meant what I told this psycho.

"Well then," she said, "I got what I wanted." I had a feeling she had said that to herself, but I heard regardless.

"So," I asked, "Why am I tied up here?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Well," she said, "I was afraid. Of someone stealing you from me." I nodded, taking in her words. "And now that you decided to leave, something inside me _snapped_ ," Serena emphasis on 'snapped'.

"Could you... cut me loose?" I asked.

"Will you be mine?" She replied.

"Yep!" I said, "You'd be the only one in my world."

"In that case," said Serena, before raising her knife and slicing through my bonds. Then, she put the knife on the bedside table. I pulled her into a kiss. And she kissed back. This wasn't agressive, like the others, but chaste, and more peaceful.

Before she pulled away, I grabbed the knife, and pointed it at her throat.

"What you did wasn't cool, Serena." I said. I could hear her heart beating.

"Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything you want! Please!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she pleased. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then kiss me. Properly." I said, dropping the knife.

She fell into my arms, and we kissed. It was a beautiful kiss, passionate, loving, and powerful. It tasted, indeed, of cinnamon, which only made it better. Serena moaned, and I did too, before I realized why.

Since we were both still naked, my genitals were touching her... lady bits. Serena was obviously getting pleasure from this, but she was slightly embarassed that her bust was pressed against me.

We pulled away, and Serena picked up my jacket, and her panties. I put on the remainder of my clothing, and we sat down on the couch. Serena put on the TV.

"Ash," said Serena, wrapping herself in blankets, "I'm sorry. I really am. It's just... I'm really bad at sharing."

I nodded, then we shared another kiss.

"Have you ever tried a Kalos Kiss?" She asked.

"Teach me," we're my final words, before we erupted into a storm of kissing, hugging, and moaning.

\--

Hey guys and girls, thanks for making it through my (very long) fic. I really, really enjoyed writing this, and may write another Yandere fic another time. I tried to make it as close as possible to a lemon, without making it too naughty ;-).

This one is probably the first in a long line of lemons, sort of like a stepping stone. But my first proper lemon will come out soon.

Thanks again for reading, look out for more stories, and have a good day!


End file.
